Birchfall
|apps = None |livebooks = Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers |deadbooks = None }} Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Birchkit is first seen as a newborn kit . He and his siblings, Larchkit and Hollykit, are born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Out of his siblings, he seems to be the most daring and adventurous. When Ferncloud tells her kits about Ravenpaw and that he lives at the farm, Birchkit asks if they could go there. Moonrise :Birchkit is not seen nor mentioned in this book. But his sister, Larchkit, dies of starvation because of the Twoleg monsters tearing up ThunderClan's territory. Dawn :Birchkit's remaining sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation and cold. Birchkit is seen next to his mother, too shocked and cold to mew. Firestar promises Birchkit's mother, Ferncloud, that ThunderClan will make sure Birchkit survives. As Cinderpelt looks after Ferncloud and Birchkit, she comments to Firestar that Birchkit was always the strongest of the three kits in the litter. After Hollykit's death, the kittypet that ThunderClan rescued from the Twolegs, Cody, helps care for Birchkit by washing him and feeding him. Birchkit helps Cody to check the ShadowClan kits for cuts and splinters by distracting them while she looks. :When Leafpaw gives him a half a dose of travelling herbs to prepare for the journey to the Clans' new home, he spits them out and complains to Ferncloud that it tastes like crow-food. During the Great Journey, before the Clans meet the dogs, he complains that there is mud in his eye, but is silenced by Ferncloud. When Birchkit shivers with cold, Ferncloud betrays her fear that Birchkit will not survive leaf-bare either. Birchkit makes it known that he misses Cody, asking why she had to leave. When the Clans reach the Tribe, he is seen playing with Tallpoppy's kits, and a Tribe kit pads over to them and asks them to join the other Tribe kits. Starlight :Birchkit first appeared alongside three ShadowClan kits, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit, with whom he was friends. When the Clans go to their new territories, Birchkit, along with the three ShadowClan kits, don't want to leave because of their friendship. But Birchkit later has to leave and sadly says goodbye. :Later on, he attempts to catch a robin, and almost falls over the edge of the quarry to his death, but is rescued by his father and Brambleclaw. Twilight :Birchkit becomes the first kit to become an apprentice in ThunderClan's new territory beside the lake. Ashfur, who is also his uncle, becomes his mentor. Whitepaw, the only other apprentice, happily helps him with apprentice duties, and they both ask to train together. Sunset :Birchpaw and Whitepaw grow close to each other, being the only two apprentices in ThunderClan. :Birchpaw is sent out on an assessment by Ashfur, his mentor. Later, Ashfur sends Birchpaw to tell Firestar that Blackstar was waiting on ThunderClan territory, but this ended up being a trap for the ThunderClan leader. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Now a warrior, Birchfall has whitecough along with Brackenfur, but they both soon recover and go back to warrior duties. When Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw are being made apprentices, Brambleclaw sits next to Birchfall. Hollypaw wonders if this is because Birchfall will be one of her or her siblings' mentors, but it turns out that he isn't. Dark River :Birchfall is seen on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at an unusual stick by the lake. He tries to be wise and all-knowing, but is still a young warrior. Earlier, Jaypaw had pulled a thorn out of his paw, causing him to complain heavily. Outcast : He is mostly seen spending time with the newly-named Berrynose. After Whitewing is named Icepaw's mentor, Birchfall sulks, angrily wondering why Firestar picked Whitewing instead of him. He says that he'd do just as good of a job as her at mentoring, but Sandstorm rebukes him. She reminds him that Whitewing is older than him, and that she could have been made a warrior earlier, but put it off so ''he didn't have to be the only apprentice. He is still upset, and walks away with Berrynose, their heads close together. Hollypaw wonders what got into him, because he used to be great fun, but now he was being as annoying as Berrynose! : Soon afterwards, Firestar and his patrol find Birchfall and Berrynose in a fight with ShadowClan. They had gone hunting after the ceremony and had chased some prey into ShadowClan territory. Birchfall seems truly ashamed, and honestly apologizes to both Blackstar and Firestar. He and Berrynose are later seen back on apprentice duties as punishment. : When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wistfully wonders what happened to them. Berrynose replies, saying that they can't be friends with ShadowClan cats. Lionpaw thought that he could see jealousy in Berrynose's eyes. Then, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to the ShadowClan camp to ask Tawnypelt if she would go to help the Tribe of Rushing Water Lionpaw sees Toadfoot and asks him if remembered Birchfall and Toadfoot said that they were not friends anymore and he never wanted to talk to Birchfall again. ''Eclipse :It is revealed that Birchfall and Whitewing were spending more time together and sharing tongues often, after Cinderpaw was gossiping with Hollypaw. Long Shadows :Birchfall is first seen calling for Hollyleaf on her first day as a warrior. He takes a hunting patrol to the ShadowClan border and gets in an arguement with a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw. When Snaketail spits out a barbed insult at the ThunderClan patrol, Birchfall leaps on him and wrestles with him. Scorchpaw then jumps on Birchfall and Hazeltail drags the apprentice away. Brambleclaw scolds Birchfall for not controlling himself and Birchfall apologizes. :Whitewing was noted to be getting plump, with Birchfall circling around her proudly, indicating that Whitewing was pregnant with his kits. He comforts her after the death of Ashfur, reminding her of the kits she would bear soon. Sunrise :Birchfall is chosen to go on the journey to find Sol, a loner who might have murdered Ashfur. He almost dies twice and is worried about never seeing Whitewing and his unborn kits ever again. While at the sun-drown place, he nearly drowns, but is saved. On the way back, he finds sheep wool and brings some to camp for Whitewing and his kits. At the end of the book, he has two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit, of whom he is immensely proud. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, his two kits – Dovekit and Ivykit – are now six moons old and ready to be apprenticed. He brings them out of the nursery over to the waiting Clan for their ceremony. When Lionblaze speaks of how great Dovepaw is doing in hunting, Birchfall purrs in approval and tells her that she is doing well. Later, when he hears that she has been making up tales of where the water has gone, he chastens her for it by telling her to stop bothering the warriors and apologize to them. He then attends the next Gathering, and comments on how weak Leopardstar looks, as if she were dead. Fading Echoes :In the warriors' practice battle, he is stopped by his own daughter, Ivypaw, when she uses one of Hawkfrost's techniques. When it is over, he and Dustpelt are still fighting, and seem to enjoy it. Birchfall compliments Ivypaw on her fighting skill, saying that they were good moves, for an apprentice. Night Whispers :He is seen digging a hole to put prey in it so the ground will freeze and keep the prey fresh. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In the battle against the badgers, Birchpaw is trying to climb up the cliff face to escape from a badger, with Whitepaw shouting encouragement. However, his paw slips and he slides back down. He manages to get under a small crevice in the cliff to avoid the badger temporarily, and Whitepaw distracts it so he can get away. He escapes from the crevice and, although terribly wounded, manages to get away to a safe place with his mother Ferncloud. Trivia *Birchfall has been mistakenly described as having gray fur.Revealed in ''Twilight, page 112 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Whitewing:Revealed in Long Shadows, page 288 Daughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Father: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Mother: :Ferncloud: Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Sisters: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 6 Brothers: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spiderleg: Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased,Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, page 13 Nephew: :Toadstep: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters